tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Corelas Adire
'''Corelas Adire' is a Thalmor agent in The[[:Category:The Legend of Nirn| Legend of Nirn]] and a returning character in The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin. Corelas is an older member of the order, who has always struggled to get along with the younger generation, it is revealed that the younger generation lack morality and have little to no value for human life, something that disgusts Corelas. He begins Legend of Nirn as an antagonist, who reluctantly joins the group to find a peaceful solution to their dilema. Biography Corelas Adire joined the Thalmor thirty five years before The Legend of Nirn and let the job take over his life. He was always so busy working, that he missed several opportunities and failed to be by his wife's side, on her deathbed. The Thalmor agent docked in Solthstiem and tracked down Nish, he knew of the information that Agatha put inside his head and that it couldn't be accessed without killing the Breton or entering his psyche. Corelas, seeing no other choice, tried to kill Nish but the Breton was defended by Eilonwyn, who was his close friend and love interest. The Altmer realised that Agatha had deliberately informed him as he knew the only none lethal way of extracting the information. He stayed with the companionship for some time, over time he grew less resentful and dropped his superiority complex as he got closer to them. Corelas eventually found himself befriending Eilonwyn, who is the first to stand up for him and the one who is most sadenned, when he offers to sacrifice himself after learning about the price, that comes with using the Spear of Bitter Mercy. Corelas dueled and slayed Lord Vidron, giving up his sanity for those he loved. He lost his mind to the Spear, never knowing that those who he sacrificed himself for were killed not long before. He attends Nish and Eilonwyn's funeral, in his demented state, not knowing who they were and who he is reduced to tears at the sight of their bodies. Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin Corelas stays with the chapel in Cheydinhal, where he is looked after by Veneficus. The Altmer proves himself an asset as his healing capabilities return, after ten years of support but he is still just an empty shell, a mere shard of the man he used to be. It is hinted that Mikasa has some sort of romantic interest in him and that he used to recognise Nepht Delressi, after saving her life at Nish and Eilonwyn's wedding. However, it is revealed that he doesn't recognise the Dunmer anymore. Corelas and Veneficu flee Cheydinhal together, the former Thalmor agent is given the ring of Boethia, which returns him to his former state. The Altmer sees the grave of those he loved and immediately attacks Veneficus, allowing the ring's influence to take over. The Altmer tries to drown his priest friend in Lake Arrius but he regains control, just in time to save him. He remains with Venficus, once again returning to his docile self. He lives in peace, until Vira tracks him down and asks him to help her find the Spear of Bitter Mercy. The Altmer eventually has his addled mind unlocked and becomes the closest that he has ever been to his former self. The Following is taken out of Psychomantis108's canon and may defy LON canon. He and Vira look for the spear of Bitter Mercy, Larius is also tasked with the deed of escorting them. Needless to say Corelas and Larius do not trust eachother and the latter even goes as far as to trip the former up, whilst defending the mountain base from Shadows of Tyranil. Corelas warns Vira of Larius' traitorous nature as she brings him with them, the M.O.R.A.G. T.O.N.G agent heeds his advice and is eventually found to be in need of it as Larius reveals that he intends to kill Corelas for betraying him, ten years prior. The Two Thalmor fight it out but Corelas comes out victorious, Larius insults Corelas, telling him that he is a failure, with a weak dead wife, who lost his mind to 'degenerates.' Corelas says nothing and mercilessly, shoves his sword into Larius' stomach and leaves him to bleed to death. The two had wasted so much time fighting that they were forced to abandon the vault and the Night Mother's coffin. The two Altmer fled, into the sewer and watched the tower crumble from afar... Corelas, not having anything else to do, joined Vira's cause as he knew no one else in the world. The Altmer and Vira became quite close, he proved very supportive and useful, when she was promoted to head of the M.O.R.A.G T.O.N.G. There was some speculation that the two of them were lovers or would like to be, though any such relationship between them would have been short lived as Corelas' mind quickly deteriorated over the next year or so. Towards the end, Corelas knew what he faced and chose to poison himself, rather than become a burden on his friends and the people that he had considered to be family. It is said that Vira was with him the entire time, loyally sitting by his side. She still continues to lead the M.O.R.A.G T.O.N.G, even to this day. Personality Corelas is first seen to have a major superiority complex, looking down on the companionship and none Thalmor, referring to them as 'Degenerates.' Though this may, at first, seem like Thalmor brainwashing, it is actually a result of his anger and frustration at the world around him. Corelas quickly shows himself to be quite tolerant, after he begins to open up to the group and he is far less hostile. Corelas does not forget his failures, carrying them with him like a burden, wherever he goes. He remembers the names of the Altmer that he failed as a Commander, his wife and Nish and Eilonwyn. He continues to feel guilt for failing these people for many years to come. In World of Ruin, his personality is suppressed by the spear but he shows that he is able to fight its effects, somewhat as he resurfaces to say his wife's name. When receiving the Ring of Boethiah, he returns to his original state of anger, calling Veneficus a degenerate over the grief of Nish and Eilonwyn's death, proving further that this isn't a core belief of his but something that surfaces as a result of his anger. Appearances * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:435855 The Legend of Nirn III] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:440189 The Legend of Nirn IV] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:443743 The Legend of Nirn V] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:448220#678 The Legend of Nirn VI] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:450875 The Legend of Nirn VII] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:455000#692 The Legend of Nirn VIII] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:462287?&cb=7498 The Legend of Nirn IX] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:468685 The Legend of Nirn X] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:475359 The Legend of Nirn XI] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:484348#728 The Legend of Nirn XII] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:488563 The Legend of Nirn XIII] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:493484 The Legend of Nirn XIV] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:498420 The Legend of Nirn XV] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:504669#2 The Legend of Nirn XVI] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:513194#629 The Legend of Nirn XVII] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:519381 The Legend of Nirn XVIII] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:525288 The Legend of Nirn XIX] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:531652 The Legend of Nirn XX] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:537766 The Legend of Nirn RP XXI] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:540636 The Legend of Nirn RP XXII] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:543167 The Legend of Nirn RP: Epilogue] (Indirectly mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:542513 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin I] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:546701 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin II] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:552271 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin III] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:559156 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin IV] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:579491 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin V] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:593012 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin VI] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:609116 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin VII] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:661479 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin VIII] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:666696 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin IX] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:670463 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin X] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:675151 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XI] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:702416 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XVI] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:711901 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XVIII] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Psychomantis108/Corelas_and_Tobias_buddy_cop_story. Corelas and Tobias Buddy Cop Story] (non-canon) Trivia *Corelas is the first character to be written by one user in one RP and written by another in the sequel, thus, changing authors. The second one was Dunlammus Tyrael. *His initials are the same as Caleb Adlis'. *He is the first person to mention Kaizen by name. *His dilemma is very similar to Kaizen's. *Corelas is the first character to have his own spinoff series set in a different setting. The spinoff is of course, non canon. Author's notes The concept for Corelas was based on a story that I heard about a Nazi War Captain, who went back to save British troops, defying orders to let them die. I don't know the Captain's name or the details of that story as it was a while ago but I've always remembered it as something inspirational, showing the enemy or the 'villains' of the war as human beings, with individual thoughts and ideas. I was hoping to show that the values of an organisation (even a facist organisation) don't necessarily stick to its individual members and that some people have their own morals, that come before that of their superiors. His dilemma (old vs young) was actually based on The Wire, the conflict between Avon Barksdale's gangsters (the older generation) and Marlow's gangsters (the younger generation). Category:Thalmor Category:Characters Category:Altmer Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Males Category:Justiciars Category:Deceased